


You are my infinity.

by TsundereKitty



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Good Boyfriend Hasegawa Langa, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: Reki tuvo que renunciar al skate, se trató de convencer de que podía olvidarlo, era necesario aceptar el abismo que lo separaba de los genios, sin embargo, una noche él se volvió a enamorar tras verlo en una carrera. La manera en que Langa voló despertó algo que creía extinto en su interior.¿Cómo acortar una brecha cuando esta era infinita?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! El nulo autocontrol que tenía para no escribir una historia de esto se fue con el capítulo de hoy, no quería caer en este anime pero acá estamos. 
> 
> Este será un AU, las pareja principal será el poderosísimo Langa x Reki y la segundaría el Matcha Blossom porque esos dos también merecen más amor. Espero que les guste.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

—¿Lo entiendes ahora? No estás a mi nivel. —Los gritos de la multitud lo paralizaron, Adam detuvo su patineta justo al frente de él para contemplarlo hacia abajo, una carcajada sarcástica le retumbó en los tímpanos—. No eres más que un novato. —Él se trató de levantar, sin embargo, la punzada en su brazo se lo impidió.

—¡Te dije que no fueras imprudente! —Los regaños de su mejor amigo se perdieron bajo los chiflidos de los demás skaters. 

—Es momento de cobrar la apuesta. —El oxidado sabor a sangre le escurrió entre los dientes—. No puedes volver a patinar. —Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua helada, esta era su nueva realidad, ¿no?

—Lo entiendo. —Él bajó la cabeza, sabiendo que era su culpa por intentar desafiar al _love hug_ , sus puños temblaron contra el pavimento, él apretó los párpados, humillado.

—No te quiero volver a ver por acá. —Al tratar de regresarle la esperanza a su mejor amigo acabó hundiéndolo aún más, debió escucharlo, la brecha con un prodigio como Adam era impresionante, no obstante, él amaba el skate.

—Te lo dije, no somos rivales para los genios. —Con una pasión pura e inquebrantable.

Esa fue su perdición.

—Reki. —La voz del gerente lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Otra vez estás suspirando, si sigues así de perezoso tendré que contratar a alguien más. —Él se abofeteó las mejillas en un intento por componerse, algunos dirían que era mero masoquismo seguir trabajando en esa tienda.

—¡No estaba holgazaneando! —Su jefe alzó una ceja mientras terminaba de acomodar las boletas en el mesón—. Estaba pensando en la tarea que tengo que hacer.

—¿No te tomaste un año libre? —Él apoyó su mejilla contra su palma, fatigado—. ¿De qué tareas me estás hablando? —Aunque su madre había sido comprensiva con su decisión de aplazar la universidad sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que confrontarla.

—Labores domésticas. —¿Pero qué podía hacer sino era patinar? La punzada en su pecho fue incontrolable, odiaba pasar todo el día añorando esos recuerdos gloriosos, sin embargo, tenía que afrontarlo.

—Ya veo. —Le daba terror volver a practicar skate, ¿para qué? Ni siquiera fue capaz de animar a su mejor amigo luego de esa terrible lesión—. ¿Puedes atender a los clientes mientras termino con el inventario? —Se decía que no era nadie sin la fricción de las ruedas contra el pavimento pero en el fondo era un cobarde.

—Claro. —Enfrentar a Adam fue el golpe que necesitó para renunciar, ese sujeto era realmente aterrador.

¿Cuál era su felicidad? Aunque nadie conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, él sabía cuál era la suya. Jamás le molestó tener que desgastarse con los ensayos, practicar hasta romperse los huesos o escabullirse durante las noches hacia el “S”, él le hacía oídos sordos a las burlas, porque si trabajaba más duro pronto los podría alcanzar, de las diez veces que lo intentaba al menos una debía funcionar, ¿verdad? Pero no fue así, renunciar estaba bien, seguramente había olvidado cómo mantenerse equilibrado en la tabla, él negó, tratando de concentrarse. No era propio de él estar deprimido, no obstante, se sentía a la deriva, era como si estuviese rodeado por un océano infinito de lamentos.

¿El talento habría hecho la diferencia?

Tal vez en otra vida sería capaz de averiguarlo.

El resto del turno transcurrió con lentitud, las luces de neón de la tienda iluminaron el camino vacío donde los skaters se solían juntar, luego de una jornada abrumadora ya no quedaba nadie. Él se forzó a mantener la cabeza fría mientras ayudaba al gerente Oka a finalizar con las labores de la tienda, al menos poder tocar las patinetas debería hacerlo feliz, sin embargo, esta fue una parte _tan_ importante de su alma, aunque habían pasado años desde que le escribió un punto final…

Él estaba ahogado.

—Olvidé un encargo especial, ¿te puedes hacer cargo?

—¿A-Ahora? —Que fuese de noche solo podía significar una cosa.

—¿Puedes? —No, él _definitivamente_ no quería volver a mostrar su rostro luego de semejante humillación—. Por favor, aún tengo papeleo del que me debo encargar. —Él apretó los puños antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

—¡Bien! —Reki Kyan no era ningún cobarde.

Él sacó la motoneta del estacionamiento de la tienda para poder dirigirse hacia un inminente caos, era una suerte que el gerente tuviese un sticker guardado, él no lo admitiría pero extrañaba todo el misterio que implicaban esas carreras clandestinas, una sonrisa floja se trazó entre sus mejillas al perderse en esa multitud de adrenalina, el retumbar de las ruedas contra el camino lo hizo apretar con fuerza el acelerador, daba igual, seguramente nadie lo recordaba, él no fue más que un idiota que voló demasiado cerca del sol. No ver a Adam por ningún lugar lo tranquilizó.

—¡Llegas tarde! —El cliente lucía furioso, él tomó el estuche con torpeza antes de abrirlo, la patineta en su interior era toda una belleza, se tuvo que contener para no acariciarla, ni siquiera seguía construyéndolas.

—¿Vas a competir contra snow? —Ese nombre llamó su atención.

—Claro que lo haré, ese petulante de Langa Hasegawa se cree demasiado por ser el protegido de Adam. —Él se trató de esconder debajo de su bandana—. ¡Ya verá cuando lo aplaste! Le pediré que renuncie al mundo del skate.

—No deberías hacer eso. —Él se mordió el labio, maldiciéndose por ser un entrometido.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —El sujeto lo agarró de la sudadera para sacudirlo.

—¡Qué deberías tomarte más en serio el skate! —La expresión de su agresor cambió, una mueca divertida le heló la sangre.

—Oh… —El final de una carrera fue anunciado por el altoparlante—. Tú eres el fracasado al que Adam humilló. —Él se hizo pequeño en la calidez de la franela, si el nombrado lo encontraba estaba muerto—. No me compares con una basura como tú. —La frustración le ardió en las venas.

—¡Yo…! —Su corazón quiso gritar, sin embargo, no tuvo el derecho.

—Aprende novato. —La multitud empezó a vitorear frente a la pantalla, era el último tramo de la pista en esa competencia.

—¡Ahí viene snow!

Reki perdió el aliento, una imponente silueta se deslizó por la viga de la fábrica sin esfuerzo, él trató a la patineta como si fuese la misma extensión de su cuerpo, una pequeña sonrisa se trazó en un rostro de marfil, la determinación que chispeó en la mirada de ese desconocido le estremeció el alma, el cabello se le revolvió con una atronadora rebeldía, él apoyó las ruedas contra el final de la viga para dejarse caer, los gritos no se hicieron de esperar. ¿Cuántos segundos estuvo suspendido en el aire? No lo supo, sin embargo, ese chico estaba volando bajo el neón de la noche, él lució _tan_ feliz, su expresión fue maravillosa, la patineta aterrizó en una barandilla de metal para que él se deslizase hacia el triunfo. 

—¡Otra victoria para snow!

Las piernas le temblaron, el chico al frente de él tenía el océano más profundo que hubiese contemplado atrapado en los ojos, la galantería en su rostro fue un contraste violento para tan delicados movimientos, jamás había visto ese tipo de patinaje, porque él no se deslizó por esa baranda, él convirtió a la patineta en sus propias alas.

—¡Oye Langa, es mi turno para darte una lección! —Ni siquiera le importó el molesto parloteo de su cliente.

—Adelante.

Porque el patinaje que Langa Hasegawa le mostró fue _realmente_ hermoso.

¿Cuál era su felicidad? Aunque nadie conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta, tal vez él había encontrado la suya otra vez.


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Yo no iba a subir esto hasta el fin de semana pero me ganó la ansiedad con el capítulo, perdón. Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

¿Por qué no lo podía sacar de su cabeza?

Él suspiró, su atención vagó desde las patinetas amontonadas en el estante hacia la caja de ruedas que les acababa de llegar, él se mordió el labio, por mucho que tratase de olvidar al canadiense esa competencia regresaba con una escalofriante vividez. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? El patinaje de snow lo dejó fascinado, Reki había proyectado una infinidad de veces la manera en que surcó el aire y desafió a la misma libertad. El brillo que se posó en esos ojos tan azules como el océano pero tan gélidos cual glaciar fue arrebatador.

La manera en que Langa Hasegawa dominó el skate fue hermosa.

¿Qué excusa podría usar para volverlo a ver?

Alto…

Él _definitivamente_ había renunciado a esto. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

—Parece que nos llegaron ruedas de sobra en este pedido. —La voz del gerente Oka le taladró los tímpanos para arrancarlo de sus pensamientos—. ¿No las quieres conservar? —La garganta se le cerró, sus manos se crisparon en el mesón, las rodillas le temblaron.

—No las necesito. —Cerrar su taller fue la excusa barata con la que se convenció de que podía avanzar.

—¿Seguro? Sería un desperdicio que no las tuvieras tú. —Él sabía que esas palabras no eran malintencionadas—. Podrías intentar armar una patineta otra vez. —Sin embargo, sentía que le habían rasgado una herida que juraba suturada.

—No… —Pero su mirada se posó en la caja—. No las necesito. —La decepción que su jefe le mostró fue dolorosamente transparente.

—Escucha, si este trabajo se está volviendo demasiado pesado te puedo conseguir algo más. —El terror se deslizó desde su columna vertebral hacia sus latidos—. Podemos buscar a otro empleado para que ayude. —Aunque la personalidad del gerente era más alegre que despreocupada, ya no podía seguir pretendiendo—. Agradezco tu apoyo pero puedes renunciar.

—¡No! —El miedo era una emoción curiosa para los seres humanos—. No quiero eso. —Huir o atacar eran las respuestas para las que el instinto condicionaba, sin embargo, él estaba mezclando las dos. Porque amaba practicar skate, esa era una pasión pura e inquebrantable.

—¿Seguro? —Pero odiaba lo roto que estaba.

—¿Viste la competencia de anoche? ¡Snow estuvo increíble! —La conversación de esos comprados le heló la cordura—. Incluso Adam lo felicitó. —Él se tuvo que morder la lengua para no pronunciar su nombre. ¿Por qué ese apodo debía sentarle a la perfección? ¡Qué frustrante!

—¿Reki? —El universo debía odiarlo para seguir poniendo a esos ojos celestes en su cabeza, el momento se había grabado a fuego lento en su corazón—. ¿Me estás escuchando? —¿Cómo otro hombre podía ser tan genial? De repente se le cayó la mandíbula—. ¿Eres fan de snow?

—¡¿A-Ah?! —Las mejillas le cosquillearon—. ¿Y-Yo?

—Estás poniendo una cara asquerosa en este momento. —La conmoción lo hizo retroceder contra el mostrador, sin embargo, solo se acabó tropezando con la caja de ruedas—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Él te gusta! —Las carcajadas del gerente tentaron su paciencia, él se quiso esconder debajo de su bandana, tal vez debería buscar otro empleo.

—¡Claro que no! —Las ruedas quedaron esparcidas por doquier, los pasos de su jefe se detuvieron justo al frente de él—. Pero todos los clientes hablan de ese sujeto. —Mentira, desde ese encuentro él no había dejado de buscar información sobre snow.

Porque él era _tan_ genial, por muy gay que él se escuchase al balbucear le era inevitable admirarlo. ¿Podían culparlo? Los trucos que había visto eran impresionantes, el desvelo había valido la pena mientras contenía los gritos en la almohada como si fuese una colegiala enamorada. Sus movimientos eran hipnóticos, usar al skate como la misma extensión de su alma lo había inspirado con una atronadora violencia, pero daba igual, porque él estaba fuera de este mundo, ¿verdad?

Reki Kyan jamás volvería a tocar una patineta.

—Si te gusta tanto deberías irlo a ver, tienes el sticker de S todavía, ¿no?

—¡Que no es eso! —Pero hasta la bandana le había enrojecido, él tomó de mala gana la mano que el gerente le ofreció—. Además, si Adam me ve allí… —Ni siquiera tuvo el coraje para alzar el mentón—. Estoy bien así.

—Si tú lo dices. —El eco de las ruedas craqueló su voluntad—. Pero deberías ir, hace mucho no te veía tan emocionado por el skate.

—¿Emocionado? —Con un tirón él quedó de pie.

—¿Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta? Te iluminas cuando se trata de snow. —La boca se le secó—. Deberías irlo a animar.

Claro que no lo escucharía. ¿Hacerle barra a snow como un fanático desesperado? Que patético, aún le quedaba dignidad, si quisiera que se burlasen de él volvería a mostrar su cara por el S, ni siquiera le importaba ese ángel de piel nevada con mechones de cielo, ¡no!, él ya no seguía suspirando por lo mucho que le encantaba su nombre o lo magnífico de sus maniobras. Él se limitó a terminar su jornada laboral, encaminarse hacia su hogar para encerrarse en su cobertizo y trabajar en una patineta con las ruedas extras que se llevó. ¡Maldito fuese el entrometido de Oka! Bien, no había pecado en construir un skate mientras no lo usase.

—¿A dónde vas tan tarde? —Su mamá lo había pillado justo cuando estaba huyendo del garaje—. ¿Vas a practicar? —La ternura con la que le sonrió le detuvo los latidos.

—Sí.

—Reki… —Ella nunca le había preguntado por su repentino rechazo a las patinetas—. No llegues muy tarde. —Tal vez las madres intuían esta clase de cosas.

—Lo prometo. 

Bueno, no había daño en estrenar su reluciente patineta mientras nadie lo descubriese, sería una blasfemia haberse atrevido a terminar ese modelo sin usarlo. Aunque su felicidad se resumía a la adrenalina que le corroía las venas mientras saboreaba el viento había algo _especial_ en construir un skate, él se convertía en un artista cuando elegía la posición de las ruedas o el largo de la tabla, amaba plasmar sus más alocados sueños contra la lija, dejarlo fue tan doloroso que no lo quería recordar. ¿Pero con qué cara podía continuar si le falló a su mejor amigo?

Aun convertido en un caos él se escabulló hacia un callejón, ese lugar era su escondite secreto para perfeccionar sus maniobras, solía frecuentarlo con su mejor amigo después de la escuela, estaba lo suficientemente cerca del S por si se decidía a ir, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser descubierto. La piel se le erizó luego de poner el skate en el suelo, las palmas se le empaparon, él se atrevió a poner un pie temiendo resbalar, sin embargo, eso no pasó, antes de darse cuenta él ya estaba deslizándose en la oscuridad, la boca le tiritó, los ojos le ardieron, él quiso llorar. Porque a pesar de todo le seguía encantando. ¿Qué no había aprendido nada? Los sin talentos debían quedarse fuera.

_—No eres suficiente, para nada suficiente._

Pero si eso era verdad, si ya lo había aceptado…

¿Por qué estaba sonriendo?

Sus dedos cosquillearon contra la pared, la estridencia de las ruedas encima de la tierra fue un eco de irrealidad, su corazón golpeó con violencia mientras una risita penosa rebotaba hacia el concreto. Él fue rápido. Si ya estaba resignado a fracasar, si había permitido que Adam pisotease su pasión como si fuese basura. ¡Al diablo! Quería hacer skate y lo haría con ganas. Tras un _ollie_ él se impulsó para alcanzar el cielo, había una marca de estrella dibujada bajo el techo de su rincón, él se estiró, sus pies se apartaron de la tabla, los dedos le crujieron, el aire le quemó.

Pero él no la alcanzó.

El aterrizaje fue doloroso, sin embargo, él se volvió a subir a su patineta y lo intentó de nuevo. Porque podía hacerlo mejor ¡sí! Él estaba seguro de que podía ir más lejos. Esa ferviente vocación lo inspiró para dar el tercer intento, luego el cuarto, después el quinto, él perdió la cuenta tras haber cubierto el suelo con sus fracasos, sus músculos estaban molidos, la cabeza le punzaba, estaba agotado.

_—No somos rivales para los genios, Reki._

Él tembló cuando regresó al skate, la respiración le destrozó los pulmones, la garganta se le cerró, con todas sus fuerzas él se volvió a dar impulso hacia la pared. Ocurrió en cámara lenta, sus zapatillas despegándose de la tabla, el chirrido metálico de las ruedas, sus brazo tirándolo como si se fuese a cortar, él perdió el aliento antes de caer sin poder tocar esa estrella.

Era _inalcanzable._

—¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? —El sabor a tierra le revolvió las entrañas, la mandíbula le crujió, haber caído de cara le había roto el mentón—. Pensé que tenías prohibido hacer esto. —Él alzó la mirada, agotado.

—Shadow. —La sonrisa del nombrado fue una oda para la altanería.

—¿Adam no te humilló lo suficiente la última vez? —Él se levantó, poco le importaba que ese sujeto le triplicase el tamaño, estaba enfermo de sus menosprecios. ¡Él no se quedaría callado a tragarse sus burlas!

—Tú también fracasaste cuando lo enfrentaste. —Su primer instinto fue proteger a su patineta—. No actúes como si fueses mejor, perdedor. —Reki sonrió, vislumbrando el momento exacto en que el ego de ese matón se hizo trizas.

—Conoces las reglas del S. —Pero el ambiente cambió—. No puedes romper una apuesta de esta manera, tendrás que acompañarme. —¿Desde cuándo Shadow era un amante de la moral? Al tipo no le importaba humillar a los más débiles o quemar sus skates.

—¿Ahora eres el perro de Adam, viejo?

—¡No soy un viejo, solo tengo 24 años! —Frotarse el entrecejo no le dio paciencia, si le comenzaban a salir arrugas mataría a ese mocoso.

—Supongo que ibas con prisa hacia la competencia. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Ya no te retendré, fue bueno verte anciano. —Él se dio vueltas, dispuesto a correr por su vida, sin embargo, su muñeca ya había sido aprisionada.

—¡Tú no puedes hacer skate! —Maldición, esto era un problema, el bruto era capaz de arrastrarlo hacia los pies de Adam para acusarlo—. ¿Sabes lo grave que es esto? —Sí, Reki sabía lo importante que era respetar el código de honor en las apuestas, sin embargo, perder la parte más bella de su alma…

Sin el skate estaba vacío.

—Cuando Adam se entere ni siquiera podrás mirar una patineta, tendrás que renunciar a esa tienda.

—¡No! —Sin importar que tanto tiró él no lo soltó, la frustración le hirvió en las venas—. Solo fue una vez, ya no lo volveré a hacer. —¿Por qué se dejó llevar de esta manera? Todo lo que le quedaba era admirar su vocación como un espectador, no soportaría perder eso.

—Las reglas del S son claras. —¿Quién sería sin el skate?

¿Cómo volar si le cortaron las alas?

—¿No te lo había advertido? Deja de meterte con los demás competidores. —En medio de la oscuridad, bajo el tembloroso parpadeo de un poste de luz, una nevisca se desató.

—Snow. —Shadow retrocedió—. Pero él estaba rompiendo las reglas.

—Sé lo que estaba haciendo, ya me informaron de la situación. —Bastaron un par de pasos para que él llegase hasta el caos—. Yo me encargaré de ahora en adelante. —Él bufó, un grosero chasquido de lengua se perdió bajo la brisa.

—Lo que digas, tú eres el protegido de Adam después de todo. —Él se subió con violencia a su patineta antes de desaparecer.

Reki retrocedió, aún cauteloso no pudo evitar caer embelesado por su presunto salvador. Sus ojos eran los más hermosos que él había contemplado, eran más brillantes que los zafiros pero más suaves que el cielo, se perdían bajo una pálida infinidad de pestañas, estaban enmarcados en un lienzo de marfil, él se mordió la boca, de repente se sintió cohibido. Porque el hombre con el patinaje más genial del universo resultaba ser un ángel. O tal vez no, este era el protegido de Adam, que tontería, seguramente sería más despiadado que Shadow, debía huir. Sin pensarlo dos veces él se plantó en su skate para jamás regresar, podía cambiar su nombre, mudarse a otro país donde nadie conociese estas estúpidas reglas y empezar de cero. ¡Sí! ¡Era brillante!

—¡Espera! —No obstante, él tomó su mano, gracias al tirón ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron de bruces contra el suelo.

—¡Duele! —Los músculos del japonés ya no funcionaban, estaba demasiado adolorido luego de su entrenamiento.

—Estás sangrando. —Un quejido pereció entre sus dientes cuando el prodigio de la patineta le presionó un pañuelo contra el mentón—. Quédate quieto. —Él se dejó tocar, confundido.

—Gracias. —Él no había terminado de procesar este encuentro, lo único que sabía era que el toque de snow le agradaba.

—Lamento el comportamiento de Shadow, ya se lo he advertido.

—Él suele ser así. —El roce del pañuelo lo aturdió, él presionó los párpados, tratando de recomponerse.

Pero cuando el zafiro se entremezcló con el ámbar bajo una bruma invernal el mundo cambió. Sus respiraciones se agitaron, la sangre les hirvió, sus mentes fueron un lío. Aquella mirada fue una intensa declaración en donde ni siquiera tuvieron que mover los labios. La conexión fue instantánea. El rostro le enrojeció, su lengua fue un nudo, la electricidad lo embriagó. Podía entender que snow tuviese tantas fanáticas con semejante galantería.

—No te iba a entregar. —Reki parpadeó, tratando de procesar esas palabras.

—¿Q-Qué? —Con su última fibra de voluntad él se encogió, las orejas le quemaron, Langa estaba _demasiado_ cerca de él—. ¿Entonces por qué me ayudaste? —Este era un terrible momento para darse cuenta de lo increíblemente guapo que era ese sujeto.

—Porque parecías disfrutarlo. —Sin embargo, su belleza era irreal, la palidez de su piel era un contraste feroz para el tímido rubor en sus mejillas, a pesar de los callos sus manos eran suaves, el pañuelo cayó.

—¿Me viste? —De repente se profesó miserable.

—Tú estuviste a punto de alcanzarlo. —La emoción con la que Langa apuntó hacia el dibujo en la pared le pareció infantil—. Fue increíble.

—No es verdad. —Tenerlo encima lo mareó—. Te he visto competir, tú puedes llegar mucho más alto. —La mueca que esbozó fue un poema de tormentas.

—Sí… —A Reki le pareció distinguir un vestigio melancólico en esos relucientes zafiros—. Pensé que te rendirías.

—También pensé que lo haría pero el tiempo pasó volando. —Una risa torpe fue compartida, ninguno se quiso levantar del suelo a pesar de la humedad.

—¿Me has visto competir?

—¡Sí! ¡Eres realmente genial! —Él se cubrió la boca, eso casi se escuchaba como una confesión de amor—. Yo… —Que Langa se hubiese sonrojado no ayudaba a disimular—. Eres bastante talentoso.

—Gracias. —El susurro de los árboles ocultó sus latidos.

—Así que eres el aprendiz de Adam.

—Lo soy. —La amargura le llenó la tráquea de flores—. ¿Por qué te prohibió hacer skate? Nunca me contó.

—Ya no tiene importancia. —Finalmente él se atrevió a levantarse, las piernas no le respondieron al momento de ponerse de pie, él se preparó para caer, sin embargo…

—Sí la tiene. —Langa ya lo había atrapado entre sus brazos—. No es justo, te veías tan feliz. —Reki sonrió, al menos seguía recibiendo los fracasos con buen humor, era agradable saberlo. Él no pudo concentrarse en ese torpe abrazo. 

—Shadow tiene razón, no debí romper las reglas. —La patineta había chocado contra el barandal de la calle, él se estaba cayendo a pedazos—. No lo volveré a hacer, no te preocupes. —El pánico que chispeó en el rostro del canadiense le pareció curioso.

—No quiero eso, debes seguir con el skate. —La firmeza en esa confesión le secó la boca, era ridículo, apenas se habían conocido hace algunos minutos y él lo estaba defendiendo.

—¿Por qué? —Él no podía creerlo, snow era la encarnación del talento, él era aclamado por sus peligrosas acrobacias y por la elegancia de sus movimientos. ¿Acaso lo estaba tratando de molestar? Eso sería cruel—. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—¡No! —El canadiense parecía inmerso en una batalla mental para encontrar las palabras correctas—. De verdad me gusta tu patinaje, Reki. —¿Le dijo su nombre? Cierto, Adam le había informado sobre su humillación.

—Pero…

—Encontrémonos acá para practicar juntos.

—¿Nosotros dos? —Sus piernas fueron veleros de papel en un tempestad, él trató de buscar una excusa para apartarse, sin embargo—. ¿A solas? —Esos ojos eran _tan_ profundos, casi hipnóticos, él sentía que podía vislumbrarlos por siempre.

—Sí, no tenemos que decírselo a nadie más. —Era un suerte que esto fuese mera admiración como skater y no alguna atracción homosexual, no había nada de malo en contemplar la belleza—. Prometo no decírselo a Adam. —Mucho menos si esta parecía ser un mismo ángel.

—¿No te aburrirás conmigo? —La lesión de su mejor amigo le abofeteó la consciencia—. No soy un genio como tú. —Langa lo detuvo con una sonrisa, la ternura en ese mohín fue lo suficiente para derretir sus barreras.

—Patinar junto a alguien increíble hace que te emociones, ¿no? —Sus hombros se hundieron, la melancolía lo abrazó.

—¿Emocionado? —No, claro que no, enfrentarse con ese lunático había sido aterrador—. Tienes razón. —Pero no podía negarse si Langa lo estaba mirando como un cachorrito en busca de afecto—. Hagámoslo.

Y aunque sabía que este chico sería su perdición, él estaba listo para caer con fuerzas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y acá inician una serie de cosas medias raras, como este es el unico fic que tengo de este fandom se actualizará cada semana, probablemente sabado o domingo dependiendo de que tanto sufra con la serie. Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.
> 
> ¡Cuidense!


	3. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me atrase horrible, se me fue no sé como, gracias por la espera, perdón por esto. Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el cariño para leer.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—¿Te gusta Adam? —La perplejidad que chispeó en sus pupilas destiñó aquel tormentoso zafiro.

—¿Gustar? —Ambos se encontraban de espaldas, agotados, aquel parque no era más que un solitario memorándum a esas horas de la noche—. ¿Cómo skater? —Sus costillas crujieron cuando se dio vueltas hacia Reki, gracias a una infantil competencia ambos terminaron demacrados, el tiempo era una sátira ante la fervencia de las ruedas.

—Supongo que sí. ¿A qué más me voy a referir? —Era mentira, ni siquiera él mismo entendía lo que impulsó tan fatídica interrogante, sus neuronas agonizaban frente a este sujeto.

—Tienes razón. —Pero la expresión de Langa fue amarga—. Él me gusta mucho. —Las entrañas se le revolvieron con putrefacción, esa no era la respuesta que quería. ¿Podía culparlo? El talento de ese lunático era implacable, la brecha era infinita.

—Ya veo. —Sus yemas trazaron figuras al azar en el suelo, enfocar su atención en las estrellas le fue imposible, porque el canadiense lo estaba mirando con _demasiada_ intensidad y el perfume que traía lo había embriagado. ¿Cómo alguien podía oler tan bien luego de sudar?

—Pero me gustas más tú, Reki. —Las mejillas le ardieron con ferocidad.

—¿Qué?

—Tu manera de practicar skate. —¿Por qué se sentía tan decepcionado?—. Es realmente hermosa. —Una risita melancólica retumbó por la desesperanza, tenerlo tan cerca era una fiebre mortífera, aunque debería enfocarse en el dolor de las caídas esa belleza irreal lo traía atontado.

—No es verdad…

—¡Sí lo es! —Esa convicción le pareció infantil—. Eres el skater más genial que he conocido. —¿Qué diablos estaba diciendo? Las orejas le humearon, las manos se le empaparon.

—¿Me estás tratando de molestar? —Su puchero aplacó la tensión, de repente el ambiente se concibió demasiado íntimo entre ellos dos, que el viento juguetease en aquel rebelde flequillo celeste desató un estrago en su interior.

—No es así. —La noche fue cegadora—. Pero es divertido hacer esto contigo. —Él aborreció la facilidad con la que se aceleró su corazón, ¡pero vamos! Langa Hasegawa era ridículamente atractivo, cualquiera se apenaría ante semejante confesión.

—¿Cómo conociste a Adam? —La intensidad del gélido les permitió vislumbrar sus alientos, el crujido de las ruedas cesó a la distancia.

—Él me reclutó. —La atmósfera cambió—. Solía practicar snowboard cuando él me encontró. —Sus dedos se crisparon contra el cemento, herirse con la fricción no le importó, de pronto él se hizo pequeño. No fue necesario que se lo dijese para que él lo comprendiera, ese tema era un campo minado.

—¿Snowboard? —Los engranajes de su mente corrieron al revés—. Eso explica algunos de tus movimientos. —Él no sabía eso porque se había obsesionado con snow, no, él _definitivamente_ _no_ era un fanático de closet de tan abrumador talento.

—Supongo que sí. —El tintinear del poste lo mareó—. Mi papá me entrenó.

—¿Quieres que le haga algunas modificaciones a tu skate? Así te podrás mover con más libertad. —Bastaron esas palabras para que la desolación diese paso a un mohín adorable: de mejillas ruborizadas, ojos grandes y sonrisas tiritonas. Langa se le arrojó encima como si fuese un cachorro mimoso.

—¡¿Puedes?! —Los latidos se le paralizaron al tenerlo arriba—. ¿De verdad? —Oh Dios, sino estuviese seguro de su heterosexualidad estaría por desmayarse.

Alto…

Él no lo estaba.

—C-Claro.

Aunque pensaba que su encuentro con snow era un mero roce fortuito, el canadiense se le había pegado como sombra luego de lo ocurrido, ya le era costumbre esperarlo afuera de la tienda con una reluciente sonrisa para que fuesen a practicar o llevarle almuerzo durante su descanso. Esto carecía de sentido para el japonés, Langa Hasegawa era la misma encarnación del talento, su belleza angelical era un contraste crudo para tan implacable personalidad. ¿Por qué perdía el tiempo con un mediocre? No podía aprender de un fracasado que renunció por más de un año. Además, Reki se profesaba tan…¿Simple? En comparación. Sí, lo había escuchado varias veces entre los clientes, sin embargo, era molesto, hasta las bromas del gerente Oka lo fastidiaban, él no necesitaba que le recordasen lo inferior que era, Adam se lo había grabado a fuego lento en el corazón cuando lo aplastó con el maldito _love hug._

Tal vez un simple mortal no estaba destinado a comprender a los genios locos. Sus intentos por entablar distancia se habían acumulado como una triste torre de estropajos sucios, el fulgor que se posaba en las pupilas de snow era arrebatador, parecía tan contento por verlo, genuinamente ilusionado, escuchaba sus quejas con una paciencia inquebrantable y a pesar de la obvia diferencia de habilidades le había recordado lo divertido que era practica skate. No eran más que dos adolescentes estúpidos y competitivos, poderse caer mientras trataban de ejecutar trucos imposibles removió el polvo de su vocación. Él _realmente_ amaba esto.

Tanto que le dolía.

Tanto que se había mentido.

Porque ser un apoyo no era suficiente.

Él no quería animar a los demás, él quería patinar a su lado.

—¿Con esto podré saltar más alto? —El soporte de las ruedas giró en 360° cuando lo golpeó, el mohín asombrado que le regaló fue absolutamente adorable. ¿Cómo este hombre podía ser tan lindo con tan sangrienta reputación?

—¡Claro que podrás! —El moreno ni siquiera entendió aquel destructivo impulso que tuvo por ayudarlo, solo ocurrió—. La llamó Reki-L2S. —Él contempló su trabajo, orgulloso, tal vez la debería pintar para que se viese aún más _cool_ —. Va a patinar increíble.

—Soy yo quien hace el trabajo, también quiero halagos. —Que inflase las mejillas y frunciese las cejas lo hizo reír. ¿Acaso era un niño?

—¿Estás haciendo un puchero? —El enfado se tornó aún más grande por las burlas, él dejó caer su mentón en su palma—. Eso es lindo.

—Tú eres lindo. —Aunque Langa se cubrió la cara sus orejas se habían teñido de escarlata—. Me refiero a tu taller.

—Ah… —El japonés arrojó lo que debió ser la carcajada más falsa del mundo antes de continuar—. Solía fabricar muchas de estas. —Sus manos se deslizaron por la mesa con una nostalgia sofocante—. Nunca las vendí pero me gustaba probarlas.

—Reki… —La lija se había oxidado, el polvo pendía junto al aire, hasta la madera se había cubierto de moho. ¿Por qué lo había descuidado?

—Mi sueño era hacer la mejor patineta del mundo —¿Cuándo se había perdido tanto? Era desgarrador tener que renunciar a una pasión pura e inquebrantable—. Ahora da igual. —Era una tontería, lo sabía, tendría que profesarse honrado de que el príncipe de la nieve le permitiese patinar de manera clandestina, sin embargo, no lo estaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Adam? —Anhelarlo hasta la autodestrucción era un jodido martirio. Él tuvo que parpadear para procesar ese nombre, sus puños se tensaron contra el aserrín, la garganta se le cerró.

—Él creyó que era divertido menospreciar a mi mejor amigo. —Los sueños eran buques de papel en una historia de tormentas—. Esa actitud me molestó, quise darle una lección. —Cierto, ese fracaso también hirió a quien se juró proteger—. Odio a los sujetos así, no es justo humillar al resto. —Reki Kyan era un genio.

—Él no los humilla. —Langa se encontraba absorto en su colección de ruedas, el fulgor se le había enredado a las pestañas—. Él los ama.

—¿Qué? —La seriedad en el ambiente le pareció repulsiva.

—Él hace eso porque ama a sus competidores. —¿Amor? ¡Ni de chiste! Aún temblaba atormentado por las pesadillas gracias a ese lunático, su confianza se vio reducida a un espejo quebrado cuyas piezas se esfumaron. Estar vacío lo estaba matando.

—Prohibirle el skate a alguien es cruel. —Su voz debió escucharse muy patética para que el canadiense reaccionase—. Sabía que no tenía talento, pero quitarle el deporte a alguien… —Él se apretó el pecho, mareado, el sudor se le había agolpado en las mejillas, no pudo respirar al recordar, no pudo moverse—. Eso no es amor.

—Tienes razón. —Algo en la expresión de Langa lo quebró—. Eso no puede ser amor. —Que luciese tan lastimado solo lo hizo querer consolarlo, si su carácter no fuese tan débil este drama no habría empezado, sin embargo, no podía evitarlo.

—¿Es divertido ser su protegido? —Él era un soñador a quien le robaron las noches—. Debes sentirte invencible. —Un ave de alas quebradas.

—Al principio pensé lo mismo. —Las ruedas volvieron a girar con un golpeteo—. Pero ya no estoy tan seguro. —Él quiso preguntar, no obstante, no lo hizo. Pretender era mucho más fácil a afrontar la verdad, porque matar dragones estaba bien mientras estos fuesen de fantasía.

—Entonces deberías patinar para ti. —La conmoción que chispeó en sus pupilas fue indescriptible—. Hacías snowboard porque era divertido, ¿verdad? —Él asintió—. Lo mismo debería ser con el skate. —Su mundo fue puesto de cabeza con esa bonita sonrisa.

—Reki. —La electricidad fue sofocante en un roce de manos—. Quiero que me vayas a ver competir.

¿Qué tanto le agradaba ese sujeto para haberse encaminado al suicidio? No lo entendió hasta que regresó de incógnito al S.

A Langa no pareció importarle lo ridículo que lucía vestido con esa gigantesca sudadera y una gorra encima, al contrario, el tipo estaba hasta tarareando de felicidad mientras se abrían paso en una motoneta. Sus brazos temblaron alrededor del canadiense, las piernas se le crisparon en el asiento de cuerina. Poder saborear la adrenalina, el estruendo de las ruedas contra el pavimento, la fricción de las tablas en circuitos imposibles, él se odió por sonreír, que el corazón le palpitase con una violencia familiar fue su ancla de desesperanza. Ahora estaba más claro que nunca, ¿verdad? Él extrañaba el skate, aunque no fuese un prodigio y hubiese decepcionado a su mejor amigo, él _realmente_ quería patinar sin importar las caídas. ¡Al diablo! Se podía levantar, de las diez veces que lo intentase una debía funcionar.

Él se limpió la frente, la tenía empapada por culpa del calor, su atención se enfocó en la silueta de snow, el mundo finalmente volvió a cobrar color tras regresar a su hogar, era hermoso y cegador. Él se acarició el pecho, solo…

Amaba esto.

Haber renunciado fue perder la mejor parte de sí mismo.

—No estés nervioso, nadie te reconocerá. —El motor cesó.

—No estoy nervioso. —Ni siquiera podía concentrarse, Langa le había dado la mano para calmarlo pero solo había desatado caos, ese suéter negro era un contraste feroz para su piel nevada, la nitidez atrapada en esos ojos le martilló los latidos, el skate le pesaba un millón de kilos en la espalda. —¿Por qué insististe tanto conmigo?

—¿Por qué? —No le tomó mucho tiempo meditar la verdad—. Porque quería que me miraras y pensaras que soy genial. —Las orejas le humearon, la mandíbula le tembló, él tuvo que afirmarse del canadiense para no caer, esto no podía ser real.

—Yo ya pienso eso. —Su mente no le permitió hilar una excusa coherente—. Eres snow, todos piensan eso.

—No me interesa lo que crean los demás. —Que le acomodase un mechón detrás de la oreja fue una ráfaga de oxitocina—. Solo me importa tu opinión. —Él no lo entendió, eso debía ser mentira, porque Reki Kyan no era especial.

¿Verdad?

—¡Snow! ¡Exijo la revancha! —¿Qué tanto debía odiarlo el universo para que apareciese Shadow? Tal vez era karma: abrir el taller, transgredir las reglas sagradas del S y además mostrar su cara debía tener consecuencias, era cuestión de honor.

—Hoy no puedo. —Pero Langa lo protegió como si se tratase de un caballero de armadura brillante, cualquier chica suspiraría enamorada al haber sido estrechada con semejante ternura contra su pecho—. Quiero impresionar a alguien, necesito competir en serio. —Cualquier chica…

Y Reki.

—¡No te pongas altanero! —Él se escondió contra el cuello del canadiense, ni siquiera sabía cómo habían llegado a esta posición—. Me la debes. —Él se sobresaltó cuando le acarició la nuca, su heterosexualidad parecía más dudosa que nunca, sin embargo, esas caricias eran puro terciopelo.

—Hoy no tengo tiempo. —La risa de Shadow lo llenó de amargura, parecía haberse vuelto más cruel durante este año.

—¿Trajiste a tu noviecita? —Que fuese tan protector lo enterneció—. Sabía que estabas enamorado, esa cara de bobo te delata.

—No me provoques, te lo advierto. —Langa lo acunó como si fuese lo más preciado del universo—. No quiero problemas. —Y él le creyó, que idiota podía ser gracias a la admiración.

—Oh… —Con un tirón en su sudadera él quedó expuesto—. Pero si es el fracasado. —El gorro cayó hacia el suelo—. Pensé que lo habías reportado con Adam, sabía que esto pasaría.

—No es de tu incumbencia. —Langa no lo dejó acercarse—. ¿Desde cuando eres el perro de Adam?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo. —El japonés se abanicó la cara, la tensión fue sofocante bajo la estridencia de la multitud, el aire no le pasó, los focos lo afiebraron, tenía ganas de vomitar.

—¡Reki! —La sangre se le heló.

—Miya… —Él retrocedió, encontrarlo con los ojos irritados por la pena, con los puños temblorosos y una mueca de puro desprecio lo incitó a bajar la cabeza—. Lo siento. —Esas palabras no fueron suficientes para tan garrafal error.

—Dijiste que no desaparecerías. —Lo sabía, sin embargo, apenas pudo escapó—. Dijiste que confiabas en mí.

—Perdón. —Ni siquiera fue capaz de explicarle lo humillante que fue ser aplastado por ese monstruo, la amistad incondicional perdía su valor bajo la crueldad de las mofas—. Debí… —No pudo terminar la oración, no _supo_ hacerlo. Esta era una de las verdaderas razones por las que no quería regresar, no se concebía listo para enfrentar a sus dragones, aunque fuesen imaginarios. 

—Sí. —La voz se le quebró por la impotencia—. Debiste. —Él se abrazó a sí mismo, dolido—. ¿Cómo lo conociste, snow? —Miya entendía lo destructivo que fue ese enfrentamiento con Adam para el japonés, sin embargo, no tardó en dejarlo afuera. La traición lo devastó, era su culpa por permitirse creer en cursilerías sobre amistad.

—Fue casualidad. —Pero eso no aplacó el dolor. El más joven no admitiría lo mucho que lo quería o la falta que le hizo.

—¿Es así? —Lo único que podía pensar era en las ganas que tenía de golpearlo para descargar su frustración.

—Sí. —La mentira de Langa fue evidente—. Nos conocimos por casualidad. —Pero daba igual, la presión de estos reencuentros lo mataría. Él no estaba listo para encarar la crueldad.

Reki sabía que había sido injusto, Miya no tenía la culpa de que su confianza se hubiese visto sofocada en un frasco sin oxígeno, sin embargo, la amargura de la ironía le resultó indescriptible. Apartarse del skate no solo implicó ponerle llave a su ensueño, sino cortar a quienes amaba para que solo quedase maleza en un jardín de rosas. Supuso que lo mismo hizo su mejor amigo, él solo desapareció cuando las tormentas rompieron con demasiada fuerza y el paraguas no resistió. Tener que volverlo a confrontar así, él se mordió la boca.

No debió regresar. 

—¿Por qué está aquí? Ya no es su lugar. —Las palabras de Miya sonaron más duras de lo que quería escuchar.

—Yo lo invité para que me viese competir. —Algo en la expresión del chico le erizó la cordura—. Tiene mi permiso para estar aquí. —El despecho se deformó bajo el alarido del terror.

—Deberían irse antes de que llegue Adam. —El pecho le presionó, el tiempo se le deslizó entre los dedos como espuma de mar, él estaba hasta el cuello, no veía la orilla.

—Él está de viaje.

—¿Qué no te lo dije? —Lo inevitable ocurrió—. Volví hace poco porque te extrañaba. —Los reflectores se apagaron para que su pesadilla fuese la protagonista del clamor, el estruendo de las ruedas jugó con su cordura, la boca se le secó, aquel extravagante vestuario escarlata fue una oda al espanto. El público enloqueció.

—Adam… —Pero el canadiense no vaciló.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —El desdén en su mirada fue cruel, él se trató de refugiar en su sudadera, sin embargo, estaba paralizado—. Pensé que los códigos del S estaban claros.

—Lo están.

—¿Entonces, qué haces aquí? —La pregunta lo hizo querer llorar pero en lugar de eso él carcajeó—. Este no es tu lugar.

¿Era en serio?

¿Realmente lo odiaba tanto como para exponerlo de esta manera?

Esto ya no era gracioso. 

Por mucho que lo negase él era miserable desde que dejó el skate aunque nadie parecía darse cuenta. ¿Cómo lo notarían? Su sonrisa era una caricia de sol en una tempestad corrupta, su determinación en la tienda una bocanada de libertad encadenada, su admiración un poema infantil, sin embargo, le dolía que nadie entendiese lo roto que estaba. Aunque ver los videos de snow era divertido no podía evitar derramar un océano contra la almohada por lo mucho que lo anhelaba, si eso era amor él jamás quería sentirlo.

—Tendré que aplicarte una sanción por romper las reglas. —Daba igual, más vacío no lo podía dejar, al menos tuvo el placer de recordar lo mucho que adoraba esto, lo indispensable que era el skate para completar su alma. La impotencia era terrible, no se podía defender si era una infinidad de pedazos.

—No. —Y cuando él se dio por vencido—. Te desafío a una competencia. —Langa lo levantó. El silencio en el S fue atronador, Adam esbozó una sonrisa torcida ante semejante propuesta—. Si gano dejarás que Reki vuelva a patinar. —El aire se perdió.

—¿Y si pierdes? —El canadiense le apretó la mano con desesperación, una suplicante mirada fue compartida antes de que sus pupilas ardiesen con ferocidad.

—Entonces seré tu Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿A quien le apuestan? Tengo curiosidad. Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el cariño para leer, ahora si nos deberiamos ver la otra semana.
> 
> ¡Cuidense!


End file.
